The mission of the Institutional Career Development Core is to train, mentor, and develop the next generation of skilled and diverse researchers to conduct high-quality clinical and translational research. The proposed Institutional Career Development Core (KL2) program will be enhanced and expanded and will be a major resource for clinical and research departments across Weill Cornell and its partner institutes. Importantly, our KL2 graduates in CTSC (1.0) have made impactful contributions to the field. The KL2 Program has established a track record of providing training in new and emerging technologies (e.g. Nanotechnology, Bioengineering, and Biomedical 3D Printing) in addition to training in core competencies. With newly expanded and novel initiatives involving creativity, entrepreneurship, team science and precision medicine, we will equip a highly skilled cadre of scientists and their teams with the skills to tackle complex biomedical challenges using impactful solutions to accelerate the clinical and translational continuum. Further, Scholars will be introduced to diverse career pathways including non-traditional experiences such as mini-sabbaticals or externships in pharmaceutical companies and government agencies. An enhancement of Team science for the biomedical research teams of the future will be developed. Also, an interdisciplinary approach to spark interest in entrepreneurship will capitalize on collaborations with the Kevin M. McGovern Family Center for Venture Development.; an annual Alumni Career Panel to feature graduates who have gone on to successful careers in research in academia, industry, or government; and an ?Entrepreneurs in Residence Program? where successful entrepreneurs will serve as mentors to the Scholars and students. Training workshops conducted by experts in the field of research mentoring will be offered on-site for both mentees and mentors with access also to an online curriculum offering best practices in mentoring. With newly expanded initiatives involving creativity, entrepreneurship, team science, precision medicine, and informatics, a highly skilled cadre of Scholars will be equipped to tackle the complex biomedical challenges with innovative and impactful solutions. In the proposed funding period (CTSC 2.0), the Program will leverage the strengths of Weill Cornell CTSC?s with its partners, its resources, and other active collaborators to enable basic and clinical investigators to achieve successful independence and make significant contributions to the field of Clinical and Translational research. The successful programs will be made available throughout the CTSC network.